Blood Heart
by lilbee17
Summary: The bladebreakers have a new member on their team as the 5th member. Her personality is mystery and she has a special connection to Kai...do they have a history together? She also has a very unusual power. Kai/Roxana Rei/Roxana-Close Friendship
1. Introduction!

Blood Heart

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE...JUST ROXANA!

DO ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Introduction

A young girl at the age of 17yrs.old was traveling on a plane, going to her new beyblading team. She is joining the Bladebreakers in a World Class A Tournament at the professional level. Her name is Roxana, she is from Dallas Texas, but moved to Russia with her father and his business. She is long black hair with some red tint in it from a Highlight Treatment a year ago, she has baby blue bright eyes and has a figure every boy dies for. Her personality is very unique, she has a little bit of everything stored in her storage of Personality. She is a cold hearted bitch sometimes, gentle as a lamb, ruthless like a tiger and Happy like a bunny. Nobody can describe her personality really, that is what makes it unique, its unexplainable. She is a professional beyblader, always came first in her class, but before she started beyblading, she was all kind of other things. At her Dallas High School, she was Varsity Cheerleading Capiton and Varsity Soccer Capiton, but really big responsibilities. Her mother died when she was about 16yrs.old, an automobile accident, all she has left is her father. They moved to Moscow, Russia about a year ago, her father gets her into beyblading, therefore training her hard to make her the best one there is. She is little bit taller than Kenny, coming to you Max's forehead, Rei's shoulders, Tyson's neck and Kai's chest. She usually wears a pair of Hip Hugger Jeans and a black muscle shirt for girls, along with a fansy belt to hold her launcher and beyblade. As the story goes on, you'll see she has a connection to BioVolt somehow and she is trying to get away from it, but she cant considering she isnt of age to do so yet. She seems to have a special connection to Kai, but not a very good one at that...at least at first. Read on and you'll see what I mean!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. Arrival of Roxana

Blood Heart

Chapter 2- Arrival of Roxana

A beautiful sunny day, the birds chirpig, the sun shining, the warm breeze is blowing and the day couldnt get any better. Kai was just getting ready to walk to the airport to pick up their new teammate, one he has chosen to be on their team. He has never met her before though, so therefor, he doesnt really know if she is good or not. He was looking at a list of names Mr. Dickenson ( Bladebreaker Owner ) has given him, picking out a girl who lived in Russia and has EXPERT blading skills. Tyson actually woke up in time to catch him, along with everyone else. Kai was just getting ready to go out the door when Tyson stopped him.

" Hey Kai, where are you going? Its 6:00am!", Tyson complained as he feared their leader was going to leave them again. Kai turned around and gave Tyson a nasty look. " I am actually on my way to the airport, so if you dont mind, I am going to be a little late ", Kai responded as he attempted to walk out again. " Oh yeah, late for what? Your flight? You're leaving us again arent you!", Tyson immediately started jumping to conclusions, which always annoyed the shit out of Kai. Kai stopped in his tracks and looked back at Tyson. " I am not taking a Flight anywhere, I am meeting someone at the airport ", Kai said while still looking at Tyson. " Well, meeting who? ", Tyson asked as he scratched his head. " I am picking up our new teammate for the tournament", Kai finally said before trying to walk away again. " Hey, why dont we all go? I mean it is our new teammate, we should greet him as a team! ", Tyson got all excited and tried inviting himself. Kai knowingly gave up and let all of them come to the airport with him.

As they got to the airport, and sat down at the waiting gate, the team started asking Kai about the new teammate. Kai didnt say anything much other than the new teammate is an expert beyblader and will be on the team. He didnt mention anything about the new teammate being a girl, a blader from Moscow Russia where he grew up and that she is pretty powerful, so Mr.Dickenson says. He is really wanting to battle him or her to see how good they really are. Tyson was starting to get impatient about waiting and tried heading over to the food court, of course he went alone because everyone wanted to meet the new teammate. 

" So is this blader a girl or a boy? ", Rei asked, curious on what he would be looking for. So far, all they were looking at was families reuniting and families leaving. " Well, I cant exactly say because I dont even know ", Kai replied without looking at him. " What do you mean by that? You mean you havent even met this blader before? Yet you picked this blader to be our new teammate? Thats not like you Kai.", Kenny said while typing on his computer. As Tyson was coming back with his food, a young girl started walking up to them and stopped. " Are you guys the bladebreakers? " She asked in such a girly voice, all of them looked up. What they were looking at was a girl with long black hair, shiney baby blue eyes and duffle bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that said " Keep talking, you're just making me Famous " and it was black. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing Nike Running Tennis shoes. The shorts were showing off her tanned, muscular legs. Tyson saw her and just about choking on his food! Max was almost left speechless, Kenny was almost drooling, and Rei was having trouble talking too. Kai was the only one who had to balls to speak up...

" Yes we are the bladebreakers, and you are? " Kai asked in his usual tone, you know, the rude and insensitive one. " My name is Roxana, I was told I was chosen to be apart of the Bladebreaker team for the upcoming tournament ", Roxana answered with a bit of an attitude toward Kai. She put her bag down and crossed her arms ove her chest. Tyson was still choking on his food when she started talking to the others. " Hi, whats your name? " Roxana asked everyone the question, even the choking Tyson. Rei and Max were cool about introducing themselves, but Tyson and Kenny took a while to answer her. She already knew who Kai was, since she was warned he would be the cold hearted on in Blue. " You must be Kai ", she said as she stood infront of him. " How do you know that? " he asked as he looked down at her, getting more of an attitude. " I was told the bladebreakers had a pretty cold hearted leader and who would be a complete ass to me once we first met, so I figured it was you ", Roxana told him with her bitch smile on. Kai's eyes narrowed down at her in anger. She hasnt even been her 10 minutes and he was already irriatated with her. They helped her get her things and started heading back to the Dojo...

When they got back to the Dojo, Roxana started to unpack some of her stuff, like pillows and blankets. Tyson went and got her the extra futon that they had and she put it against the wall. Kai was still frustrated with how she embarrassed him in front of the whole team at the airport, he wanted to get her back so bad, by battling her. He walked up to her and held out his blade.

" I want to battle you right now, lets go! ", Kai demanded down to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and got out her blade, she stood up to him and looked at him straight in the eye. " Dont you DARE tell me what to do again, I am not one to be ordered around or messed with. Now, I just got here, give me sometime to relax after a long flight, then maybe we'll talk about a battle", she said as she walked away from him. He followed her in attempt to get her to say yes, which worked. " Hey you, dont walk away from me when Im talking to you! ", Kai said, his responsive making her turn around and have a very annoyed look on her face. " I challenge you to a match, you win, you have my respect, I win, you're my bitch just like everyone else on this team, you do as I say in practice without any complaints, agreed? " Kai asked as he looked down at her with his arms crossed. " How about this...I win, you never talk to me again and if you win, well I will never talk to you again. Frankly, you're not very good with girls and I dont think you ever will be, no wander you have never had a girlfriend ", Roxana said as she tried to walk away. Kai was stunned by what she had said, so he tried to stop her. " what do you mean by that? ", Kai asked in his rude annoyed voice. Roxana turned around and said " I have my sources " and walked away again. Kai was left without the last word for the first time in his life, by a girl at that, his own teammate! "_How the hell would she know I never had a girlfriend? I have never met her before in my life! " _Kai thought to himself as he walked into the backyard to warm up. Tyson and Rei watched the whole argument...

" Man, I cant believe Kai just got owned by a girl, our new teammate that he has never met before until just now ", Tyson remarked as he leaned against the wall. " Yeah I know, she sure does have a mouth on her, we might want to watch how we talk to her, especially you Tyson. " Rei replied as he looked at Tyson with narrow eyes. " Oh dont worry about me Rei, I know how to handle a chick ", Tyson said as he walked away. " Ha, Tyson you got the shit kicked out of you by Hilary before she moved away ", Rei said as he followed Tyson. " Roxana isnt anything like her ", Tyson replied. Their conversation continued but faded as they walked future away. 

Kai was outside in the backyard warming up his blade for the battle against Roxana. He was so angry and embarrassed that his blade was smashing rocks as it hit them. " _I cant believe I just got owned by that dumb bitch! What the hell does she know about me anyways? " _Kai kept on thinking to himself as Dranzer ( his blade/bitbeast ) was smashing things. " _I'll show her who the boss is in this battle and I will make sure she never EVER forgets it"_ Kai was now ready to battle, he caught Dranzer in his hand and headed toward the front where Roxana was waiting patiently. She got up as soon as she spotted Kai, and started walking toward the beydish. " Took you long enough, what were you doing back there? Masterbating? " Roxana critized at Kai as she got her blade ready. " You WILL regret saying that, just you wait " Kai responded as he got Dranzer back into the launcher. " Remember our deal now ", Roxana said as she took her stance, ready to launch. " Same to you bitch ", Kai said as he got ready. Roxana didnt like being called a bitch, so she was getting pretty pissed off at the moment. " _How the hell does he have the right to call me a bitch? He WILL pay for that one ", _she thought to herself, but brought herself back to reality when she heard Max's voice.

" Ready and 3..2..1, Let it Rip! " Max yelled as Roxana and Kai launched their blades...

_**Sorry to leave you in suspense on how the battle is going to turn out. I will be typing more later, but now I dont have time to. Sorry, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**_


	3. Kai Vs Roxana

Chapter 2

Kai vs Roxana

Kai and Roxana launched their blades, immediately the blades crashed into eachother. Everyone already knows that Roxana and Kai are too evenly matched to end this battle without injuring one another. Kenny was recording the whole thing to try and get some Data on Roxana's beyblade.

Rei was watching Roxana's strategy and watching how she attacked Kai with only half the effort. " Hey Cheif, are you watching her moves? It seems like she is only gives him half the effort she has ", Rei said to Kenny as he leaned over his shoulder. Kenny was certainly watching her moves, trying to analyse them. " Yeah, she has a weird looking strategy, one that Kai doest even know about ", Kenny responded while typing on his computer. Tyson and Max were watching in shock that a girl would be so evenly matched with Kai, especially Kai. Kai was looking like he was struggling with Roxana, missing hits, getting hit hard and harder with each hit. " FINISH HER DRANZER! ", Kai finally screamed after putting up with a brutal beating from Roxana. " I dont think so, CYRUS EVADE! ", Roxana yelled as Cyrus avoided Dranzer's attack, then she finally decided to finish him off. " CYRUS FINAL ATTACK ", Roxana yelled but Kai has his own plan. " DRANZER, BACKLASH ", Kai yelled and Dranzer evaded her attack and backfired at her, knocking her blade into the air. " Keep it together Cyrus, you can beat him!" ,Roxana yelled. By now, both of them are starting to get weak, sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. Cyrus fell back into the dish, hit Dranzer and both blades get knocked out of the dish, both stopped spinning. Kai and Roxana were shocked, the power they both had and how evenly matched they were. Suprisingly enough, they walked out of that battle without injuring one another.

" I...guess thats it ", Kenny said as he shut his laptop. Tyson and Max were stunned along with everyone else, Roxana walked over and picked up her blade. She examined it and then turned to Kai, who was doing the same thing with Dranzer. " There will be another time, just another time ", Roxana said as she walked away from the others and went inside. Kai was left speechless, nothing to say or anything to the team or to her. Rei and Tyson ran up to him, with shocked looks on their faces. " Dude, how could you let it end in a draw? I mean, you two had all night ", Tyson said with a bit of a snicker. Kai gave him a nasty look and then looked down at Dranzer. " Kai, that was some battle, you two are evenly matched ", Rei said with his usual friendly tone. " She just got lucky, I'll get her next time, you'll see ", Kai said as he walked toward the gate and rounded the corner, going on his nightly walk. The team decided to go inside to see if Roxana was ok and to see if her blade needed any repair. As they walked in, they didnt see her, she was in the bathroom, having the sink running.

Roxana

She was taking care of a cut that she got during the battle, a cut that was about 7 inches long and not very deep. She hissed in pain as the put the alcohol on it and put the bandage on it. " I cant believe that battle ended in a draw, I shouldve beat him ", She thought to herself but there was a knock on the door that broke her out of her thoughts.

Normal

" Who is it? " she asked. " Its me, Rei, you ok? " Rei responded on the other side of the door. She sighed and put her shirt down, not noticing that there was a blood line on her shirt. " Yeah Im fine, just getting ready for bed ", she said through the door. " Oh ok, just making sure ", Rei said before walking away. " Ok ", she responded back. She took a sigh of relief and exited the bathroom, walking over to her bed. What she didnt know is that Rei noticed the blood line on her shirt as she bent down to pick up her bag, then watched her walk back to the bathroom. " So she did get injured, but I wander how ", Rei said, Tyson, Max and Kenny hearing him. " Oh really? We'll have to ask her tomorrow, it is getting late, she's probably pissed off that the battle ended in a draw, we shouldnt bother her about it now ", Kenny said as he climbed into bed.

Kai

Kai was just rounding the corner coming back to the dojo, thinking to himself like usual. " I shouldve won that battle, Dranzer and I have no excuse. She isnt anymore than a normal blader from Russia, she is unusually powerful though, I'll have to find out more about her ", he then started walking back to the dojo.

Normal

Everyone was asleep when he opened the door and watched into the dojo, but not everyone, Roxana was just getting out of the bathroom. She looked over and saw Kai, giving him a nasty look. " Shouldnt you be in bed? ", Kai said bluntly and very rudely. She walked over to her bed and sat down. " Shouldnt you be here and not out all hours of the night? ", Roxana responded, giving him an attitude as well. Kai growled as he walked over to his bed and laid down in it. She did the same thing, both of them not saying a word to eachother...both too pissed off and confused about the way the battle turned out.

Later that night, Roxana was rolling on her side, the side with the bad cut. She hissed and grabbed her side in pain, she tried her best not to wake up anyone, but she was in some pain. She then started thinking about her past...

_** Flashback **_

_**Roxana was sitting in Voltaire's office, she just got back from training. Boris and Voltaire were pumping power into her a little while ago ( that was her training ), telling her that this power will make her the most powerful blader in the world, but she would have to learn how to control it first. **_

_**" Roxana, you are done for the day, learn to control this power and you will become to best blader there is ", Boris told her, handing her her blade. Roxana took her blade from him and started to walk away. " Remember, your bitbeast is inside of you, so whenever the beast is injured, you will be, in the same way, the same spot ", Voltaire finished as she was about to walk away. She didnt say anything as she did so. She gripped her blade as she walked away, trying her hardest not to cry.**_

_** End of Flashback **_

Roxana again tried not to cry, so she laid down and tried counting sheep to get back to sleep. Kai noticed her when she woke up, not really caring about what her problem was. He would find out eventually where she came from and where her power comes from...and why her blade has no bitbeast symbol.

**There was chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is coming up soon, give me sometime and you'll be reading it before you know it! LEAVE REVIEWS! :):):):):)**


	4. A Walk on the Beach

Chapter 3 : A Walk on the Beach

Roxana was the first one to wake up ( even before Kai ), she decided to go out on a little jog around the block, to let her mind wander for a bit. She got her running shoes on and started running, thinking to herself about what she is going to do if they question her about her past or even how she got the cut. Everyone was there, watching her and Kai battle, so none of them saw Kai physically attack her with his blade because he never did. She knew Kai would be suspecious about it since he saw the blood through her shirt somewhat or so she thought he did. She rounded the corner, picking up her pace, breathing in the summer Tokyo Heat. This weather was so much different than the weather in Russia and in Texas. It was always cold in Russia and in Texas, it was always warm. She rounded the other corner, only one more corner till she gets back to the dojo. She had to figure out how to tell them if they ask about her past, so she then came up with a solution, not to tell them period. She rounded the corner again and came to the dojo, where she saw Kai standing on the front porch looking out at the sunrise. She didnt make any eye contact with him as she went to pass him.

" Where were you at? You're up pretty early ", Kai said without looking at her. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. " I was just jogging, leave me alone, not like its any of your business anyways ", Roxana said as she walked by him. He turned around and looked at her. " whats your problem anyways ?", Kai said as he looked down at her. She turned to look at him and gave a sarcastic smirk. " I dont have a problem, you're the one who seems to have a problem with me. I was nothing but nice when I first introduced myself, then you want to get an attitude with me, so no I dont have a problem with anyone. I just give you special treatment ", She said as she walked into the dojo to wake up everyone else. Kai was left speechless yet again, not knowing what to say to that.

A little later, the group started waking up to start their training. Kai took them down to the beach for some good old fashion cardio, wanting to get back at Roxana for what she said to him this morning about special treatment. While he ordered them to do 100 situps, he went over to Roxana and watched her from above on how she does her situps, basically giving her ' special treatment '. He had his arms crossed and he was looking down at her. " What do you want Kai? ", she asked while doing situps. Kai smirked and put his foot on her stomach when she went on her back, now she had to fight his foot in order to do a situp. " What the hell are you doing Kai? ", she asked in an angry tone. She tried her best to take his foot off of her stomach, but he was holding it there, not knowing she has a bellybutton ring jamming into her lower belly. She started hissing in pain as the ring started to pierce her skin. Kai noticed this and took his foot off of her, then he kneeled down in front of her. " Dont worry Roxana, I dont have an issue with you, I am just giving you special treatment ", he said with a very evil smirk on his face. " You unimaginable bastard ", she responded while looking at him in his eyes. He chuckled a bit and then walked away from her. " Ok lets do some laps ", he commanded the rest of them. They all groaned and moaned in complaint but not Roxana, she runs everyday. After the laps, the team was exhausted. Soon after some training, they all decided to pack it in for the day. Roxana was just about to follow everyone when Rei called out her name. She smiled and went over to him.

" Hey, whats up? ", she asked him as she approached him. He looked down at her and smiled, then gave her a bottle of water. " Looks like you need this ", he said as he looked down at her some more. She took a big gulp of the water and then wiped her mouth with her towel. " You want to walk on the beach, there is something I want to talk to you about ", he said as he pointed in a direction they would be walking. " Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about? ", she responded as she started walking beside him. " Oh nothing, just how its going with the team and how you're adjusting ", he responded. She thought about it for a second and then answered. " Everything is going good, except for your cycho leader, he has some serious issues ", she walked beside him and looked out at the sunset. " Oh yeah, thats our Kai, if he was any nicer to anyone, I would be pretty suspious on what the hell he ate that day ", Rei said with a chuckle. He really likes Roxana, but he would just like to be good friends with her, considering how he still has Mariah. Besides, Rei already thinks Kai and Roxana are a match made in heaven. The way they are acting toward one another is just like how an old married couple would act. Rei looked over at her and was shocked at her beauty as she looked out at the sunset with sweat trailing down the side of her face. Her black hair with red highlights blowing in the breeze and her baby blue eyes reflecting on the sun light sun set. She saw him staring at her, and gave him a look to see if he would notice. He did and he stopped staring. " Its ok, I get that all the time", she snickered as she took another sip of water. Rei responded with a chuckle and then he decided to get down to what he really wanted to talk to her about. " so where did you come from? ", he asked, expecting a question. Her mood immediatly changed and she looked up at him, then at the ground. " well, I came from Texas originally but my family ended up moving up to Moscow Russia, so I guess you can say Im from Russia ", she answered. " Well, your acset says you're from Texas, so Im going to believe that ", Rei said. " Well, we better get back before we have to go to bed without dinner ", she said without looking at Rei. " Yeah well, I guess so, this was nice though ", he said as he stopped and turned to her. " Yeah It was ", she said as she turned to him. " If you ever need someone to talk to about anything, just come and find me ok? " Rei said with a smile. She smiled at him and accepted his offer. They started heading back to the group.

That night, she went to the bathroom to take a shower, not remembering the cut she has on her side. As the hot water ran down her side, she hissed in pain once more. She has multiple scars on her back from the punishments she recieved for rebeling against Voltaire and Boris, and some from previous battles. Her long hair covered most of them, but not all of them. After her shower, she dried off and she forgot her clothes outside by her bed. So she decided to make the boys look away while she went out to get her clothes. She opened the door slightly and yelled " If you want to see a girl in a towel, look if you want, but if you dont want to, then look away, I suggest you go with the second choice ", she got what she wanted, all of them turned their heads away while she grabbed some clothes. As she headed back, Kai turned his head to see if she was in the bathroom yet, but then, he saw a glimpse of a bad scar on her back when her hair flowed back from the wind as she ran into the bathroom. Seeing that made him more curious on where she came from and how she got that scar. She got dressed in some soccer shorts and a t-shirt for bed.

They all fell asleep around 10pm, except for Kai, he had to find out more about where she came from. He looked over at Roxana and noticed she was laying on her side ( not the bad side ), using her arm as a pillow and the blanket was covering only half her body. He thought of something he has never done before in his life. He was planning on lifting up her shirt somewhat to see the scar(s) on her back, to find out what kind of scars they were so he could identify what caused them. He slowly and soundlessly approached and started lifting up her shirt, then she suddenly rolled over on her back and continued to sleep soundly. Kai growled to himself and walked back to his bed, planning on another time to find out more about Roxana.

_**This chapter I know wasnt all that good, I was tired and I was doing a last minute thing before bed. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. More to come later! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!! :):):)**_


	5. Caught By Suprise

**Chapter 5- Caught by Suprise**

It was early the next morning when kai and the others woke up for somemore training. Roxana was still watching Kai carefully because she knows he tried to look at her scars on her back while she was asleep. That event makes her wander if it is safe to trust him or not. As she brushed her long black hair, she looked in the mirror to see Rei standing there watching her. She jumped up kinda frightned and looked at him with a shock look on her face.

" Sorry did I scare you? ", Rei asked as he snickered. She took a deep breath of relief and turned back around to continue brushing her hair. " No, you just suprised me thats all ", Roxana responded. She somewhat knew the question was coming up as Rei entered the bathroom behind her. " Hey Roxana, can I ask you a question? ", Rei asked as he sat on the toilet seat. She didnt seem to be disrupted by the question as she continued to brush her hair. " Sure, what is up? ", she replied. " Where did you get the scars on your back? ", Rei asked. She then stopped and put the brush down. She didnt know how to answer him other than to say the usual. " If I told you, you wouldnt believe me ", she said as she attempted to leave the bathroom, but Rei said something else that angered her. " Kai saw them on your back Roxana, he told me and now I want to know where you got them from if you dont mind me asking. Afterall, its not like Im going to tell anyone ", Rei said as he stood up and looked at her. She turned around to face him and said another usual thing. " You see, what I dont understand is why I have to tell my whole life story so soon, its none of your business and if I want to tell you, then I will when the time comes. Until then, drop it ", she said as she left the bathroom, leaving Rei in utter shock that she treated him with disrespect. He thought he deserved it though, he did push on her and she did hate that. After all, he is the one who told her that he was there anytime she needed to talk about something, he guessed that was one thing she didnt want to talk about yet.

During training, she was more furious that Kai entered her bubble while she was asleep, vulenerable, and somewhat defensless. As Kai ran them through the drills, he was specifically watching her, waiting for her shirt to somehow come up on the back and show off the scars so he can confront her infront of everyone, the ultimate humiliation. They did the usual pushups, situps, beyblading against eachother and running around the beach area. Afterwards, they all soaked themselves in the ocean and Kai noticed another thing when Roxana soaked herself down. She had lifted up her shirt to get her stomach good and wet to wash off the sweat and he saw not many but one huge looking scar that ended at her bellybutton ring. Now he was more curious than ever, he had to find out where she got the scars on her back and the huge one on her stomach area. He decided that he would try again to see her scars that night while she slept. What he doesnt know is that Roxana has a plan of her own...

Soon after dinner, Roxana was playing cards with Max and Tyson while Rei read a book in the corner, Kenny worked on his computer and Kai was polishing Dranzer. Roxana, Tyson and Max were playing Rummy and so far, Roxana was winning.

" HA YES RUMMY I WIN ", Roxana yelled, somewhat scaring everyone from the silence in the air. She threw her cards down and got up to go the bathroom to change. " Where are you going? ", Tyson asked as he watched her leave. " I am going to change, then go to bed ", Roxana said as she entered the bathroom. Everyone waited till she had the door closed and locked to start talking. " Damn she is so hot ", Tyson said blushing like a tomato. " Yeah I know, she is one good looking girl ", Max replied back. Kenny wasnt really paying attention so he didnt say anything. Rei was kinda getting mad that they were talking about her like that, but they were right, she was pretty hot. " Guys, dont talk about her like that, she deserves respect ", Rei said as he kept on reading his book. Tyson and Max both looked at him and started laughing a bit. " But you admit she is hot? ", Max asked Rei as he looked at him. Rei only looked up and smiled but didnt say anything. Kai was a bit annoyed with the conversation, but did agree in his mind that Roxana was good looking.

Later on that night, everyone was sound asleep except for Kai again, he was too busy plotting how to see the scars fully. He slowly walked over to where she was and kneeled down beside her. She was facing him on her side sound asleep...him not knowing she was actually awake. Kai took a deep breath and started to lifted the covers off of her without making any sudden movements, when the covers were off, he then started to lift up her shirt again, thats when he was caught by suprise. She snapped her eyes open, got up and smacked him so hard across the face, he fell to the side like a rag doll. He was so shocked, he didnt know what hit him. He regained his focus back and felt a major stinging on his left cheek, looked over at her and saw how angry she was. She got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. He followed her and thats when the yelling began.

" Kai what the hell is wrong with you you pervert?! ", Roxana yelled as he came out. " What the hell are you thinking trying to see what is under my shirt? I know you tried the other night, Im not a very heavy sleeper you now know ", Roxana yelled yet again. She was so angry, she didnt really have much to say that made any sense. She didnt want anyone to know anything about her past, but since she has the scars, she is having a tough time with keeping it a secret. Kai was still in utter shock that he just got slapped...hard...but a girl that is only twice his size. " Roxana, where the hell did you get those scars? I have to know ", Kai yelled back, making her kinda frightned. She only got more defensive since he started yelling back at her. " Like what I told Rei, its none of your business and if you want to know why I have these scars, you might find out later, Im not ready to talk about it yet! ", Roxana yelled back. Kai was getting more mad as she continued to yell at him. he knew eventually she would wake up the others with her nagging. He had to shut her up somehow or another...

Roxana was too busy yelling that she didnt notice Kai getting closer to her. She stopped yelling and got more on the defensive side as she looked up at him in fright. " Umm Kai what are you doing? ", Roxana asked as she was about to push him away. " Stop the damn yelling, you'll wake up the others ", Kai said as he stopped walking toward her. " I DONT HAVE TO STOP YELLING, I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT YOU TRY TO STRIP ME IN MY SLEEP EVERY GOD DAMN NIGHT ", she yelled again. That set Kai off, he pushed her against the wall and held his hand over her mouth to shut her up, took ahold of her wrists and held them together against her chest as he pushed himself against her to pin her more so she couldnt escape. He got real close to her face, so close she could feel his hot breath on her nose. All she could do is look up at him in complete shock and utter fright. " I will find out where you got those scars and how you got them, no matter what. You have too many secrets and I am going to find out them all, one way or another. Now stop the yelling, get back to bed and see you in the morning ", Kai said in a whisper. He roughly let her go as he marched back to the bedroom and went back to bed. She followed soon after, too shocked by his action, she couldnt sleep very well after that. She then knew tomorrow would be a long day of training and ackwardness.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5, BET YA'LL THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO FIND OUT HIMSELF ABOUT HER SCARS HUH?? THAT IS COMING IN A LONG RUN, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, LIFE GOT IN THE WAYLEAVE REVIEWS :):):)**_


	6. Leadership Rivalery

**Chapter 6- Leader Rivalery**

The next morning, There was a very tense atmosphere between Kai and Roxana. Suprisingly, nobody woke up to all the shouting from last night, that made Kai happy because Tyson didnt ask anything about it, nor did anyone else for that matter. Roxana didnt even want to walk past him without the protection of someone else or if she can avoid going by him at all, she would. It was only 2 more days till the tournament and she was more than ready for it. She was somewhat scared that it was being held in Russia, knowing she would run into her father once again. She was especially scared that Kai would do the unthinkable to find out about her scars and where she got them from. She wouldnt mind telling him if he would just be more trustworthy and if she wasnt so secretive. She sometimes hated being secretive to all of her friends, even her best friend doesnt know who she really is except for what is on the outside, she doesnt know who Roxana really is on the inside. Only that she is a total bitch sometimes and she is awesome at everything she does. Roxana woke up way before everyone else and went to sit down on the porch to watch the sunrise. Boy would she give anything to see the beautiful sunrise in Dallas once again, to be with the friends and her school where she was so popular and loved.

Roxana Pov...

" Boy do I miss everyone in my home town. Everything here is so different, except for the cheerleading, thats the only thing that keeps alive here. I cant believe what Kai did to me last night, that was so un-called-for! I am going to get him back, he'll see. I sure hope I dont run into my dad while I am in russia, I only have one more year to go and I can be away from his grasp forever! Everytime I see him, the memories keep nipping at me, about the time when I was in the abbey. I sure wish that there was someone out there who cares about me and understands what I am going through"

End of Roxana Pov...

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard foot steps behind her, she immediatly looked up and saw Kai standing a couple of feet behind her. She stood and looked at him with the a hurt and pissed off look on her face. He just looked at her and she noticed he didnt have that cold heartless look to his face when he was looking at her, he had an apologetic look and looked like he was about to say something. She also noticed a couple a scatches and a bruise on his left cheek from when she half punched him last night, the scratches were from her nails. She was starting to back away when his voice rang in her ears.

" Look, I just came over here to apologize for last night, what I did wasnt necessary ", Kai said as he leaned against the wall. She was somewhat shocked that he actually apologized to her, then again, she was still angry at him for trying to snoop. " You think, why the hell do you want to know so bad about my scars? ", Roxana asked as she walked up to him. He looked down at her and gave her a slight smirk. He looked away for a second and then back at her. She just stood there, waiting for an answer. He then shook his head and started to walk off. " Hey wait a minute, arent you going to answer my question? ", Roxana asked him she started to follow him. He didnt turn around or look at her, let alone show any sign that he heard her other than what he said. " I just have to know, thats all ", Kai said as he rounded the corner. She was left there, thinking of why he really wanted to know about her scars, knowing he had something to say and it wasnt that, he something else he wanted to say.

Later on that afternoon after everyone was done training, Rei and Roxana decided to go to the store for some food. Kai, Tyson, Max and Kenny stayed back to find out about Roxana and her history. Kai was more or less interested and Kenny was just the computer guy in this.

" So Kenny, can we at least find out what her last name is? ", Max asked as he sat down next to kenny. Kenny typed in her name and the beyblading tournament she won last year. " Wow, her last name is Loyar ", Dizzi said. Kai was listening but didnt take much of an interest in it. His main concern was to find out where the scars came from, even though he already has a good guess. After a few more minutes of researching on Roxana, Rei and Roxana just got back so they had to stop. " Hey guys, what are you doing? ", Rei asked as he put the groceries down on the ground. " Whoa, how did you guys get back so quick? ", Max asked as he got up to help Rei. Rei smirked and watched Roxana come in. " I got my car here today ", Roxana said as she came in with the groceries and smiled. " Car? You have a car? ", Tyson asked as he also stood. " Wanna see it? ", Roxana asked him in a teasing way. She went back out to the car and Tyson along with everyone else followed. Kai also followed and his mouth almost dropped when he saw her car. It was a tuned out, dark blue, 2008 Chevy Colbalt, she walked over to it and he kept on looking at the car as everyone followed her. On the side of the Colbalt, there were Tribal vinyles in black, white and baby blue and on the windshield, there was a decal that said her name, on the back windshield, her school name and mascot. she had a very nice black GT Wing Spoiler that went with the entire car. Kai was an absolute car fan and loved the american cars, especially the colbalts.

" Kai, you're drooling on my hood ", Roxana said as she closed the door. Kai immediatly snapped back to reality and looked up at her. " how did you get this car here? ", Max asked as he looked at the back and touched the spoiler. " I had it transported over here by my grandparents, told them I would be needing it ", Roxana answered. " Wanna hear how it sounds ", Roxana also asked in a teasing way. Everyone said yes and she turned on the car, the base kicked on and her exhaust system was so loud, it made Kai jump. She only left it on for a split second, then turned it off. " Aww why did you turn it off?", Tyson asked in a whiney way. " I have to save the gas, it doesnt get gas up here, its different ", Roxana answered as she got out of the car and locked it with the automatic key lock.

Later on that night, everyone was goofing off, pushing eachother around and having wrestling matches with one another. Rei wrestled down Max, Tyson, and Roxana, all that was left was Kai. Kai wasnt much of the wrestling type, but he wanted to show everyone how strong he really was. He got Rei in a headlock and slammed him down on the ground while Kenny did the 3 count. Kai won against Rei and went back to sitting against the wall. Roxana couldnt help but laugh at the whole thing, Rei got his ass whooped by Kai. Now since she was pretty tough, she wanted to challege Rei.

" Hey Rei, bet you cant take me down ", Roxana intaginized him. Rei looked at her with a confused look and smirked. Everyone except Kai was chanting to Rei and trying to get him to fight her. " Is that so? ", Rei walked up to her and looked down at her, she looked up at him and she only came up to his chin, so she looked quite a ways up. She knew he was shorter than Kai, so she only came up to Kai's chest. " Bring it on then, I'll let you start ", Rei said as he backed up and stood there with his arms crossed. Roxana gave a quick smile and then quickly made Rei's legs buckle down when she swiftly kicked him the back of the knees. She then got on his back and got him in a headlock while she intwined her legs around his waist from behind. Rei tried to get her grip to loosen around his neck since she was choking him. He started to go down to his knees, giving her the advantage to finally pin him down.

" Wow, Rei, you're weak ", Roxana taunted. That made Rei a little mad and he got ahold of her shirt as he reached around. " I dont think so ", Rei said as he pulled out from behind him and got her down on the ground. He was about to pin her hands behind her back when she rolled out of that position and knocked him down on the ground and she finally pinned him down by straddled his hips and pinning his arms down by his head. Kenny finally did the 3 count and she let him go. " Nice fight Rei, you should try out for the team ", Roxana said along with a laugh. " You just got lucky thats all ", Rei said rubbing his neck and back. He walked over to the wall and sat down against it. That choke hold of hers took his breath away and he needed to gain it back. " Anyone else dare to challege the great all mighty Roxana? Maybe our fearless leader would like to take a try and put Roxana in her place on the team ", Max said in his announcer voice. Kai looked at him with one eye brow raised and then got up to challege Roxana.

" Oh I get the pleasure of taking down the fearless Kai? ", Roxana said but not smiling. She started walking a circle and Kai did the same thing. He was looking at her with a smirk and eyeing her down to see if she would make a move. " are you starting or should I? ", Roxana asked Kai as they circled eachother. " I dont want to take advantage of your size, you can start ", Kai said. " really, you didnt have a problem with it last night ", she whispered to him. That really made him mad, he didnt like how she took everything last night the wrong way and he also apologized to her earlier that morning, yet she still has the nerve to bring it up again. " FIGHT ", Max yelled with a fist up in the air. Roxana first lunged for his legs, grabbing ahold of one and lifting it, trying to make him loose his balance. He got smart on her though, took ahold of her hips, picked her up in the air upside down and slammed her back onto the mats. She easily recovered from it, rolled onto her side and kicked him in the legs, making him fall to the ground. She then pushed him down on his back and tried to choke him/pin him. That wouldnt work, he rolled her over onto her back and tried to pin her down, but she was too quick and not easy to catch. They kept on trying to straddle one another to try to pin eachother, rolling around, and finally the rolling ending with her straddling his neck with her legs, pinning his head down.

" Ha Kai, you cant beat me that easily ", Roxana remarked. Kai took ahold of her knees inorder to keep her from crushing head with her thighs. " No, but I can beat you ", Kai said back. With that, he swung his legs up to wrap around her neck from behind to bring her down onto her back with her legs still straddling his neck. Both of them pinned eachother down, making the 3 count hard to count. " Umm thats hard to call ", Kenny said with a slight snicker. Kai then got smart again, got out of her leg pin by rolling over so both of them were on their stomachs, getting on her back and pinning her arms behind her. Thats when Kenny got up and did the 3 count, naming Kai the winner. Kai got off of her as she got up and sat against a wall. " Kai is still the undefeated champ! ", Max said in his announcer voice again. After that, everyone decided to pack it in for another fun filled day of training the next day.

WELL THATS CHAPTER 6! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR! WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL SEE MORE DEVELOPMENT WITH KAI AND ROXANA!! LEAVE REVIEWS:):):):)


	7. Tournament and Motel Events

**Chapter 7- Tournament Time!! Day 1**

Its been a few days since the big wrestling match with the whole team. Everyone had bruises from that night, even Kai, mostly on his legs from Roxana kicking him hard enough to knock him down. They were each all packed up and ready to get on the plane early morning, 1 day before the first match against the All Stars. They were all at the airport getting their tickets for their flight, Roxana not too happy about going back to Russia, wasnt in a very good mood at all the entire morning. To make matters worse, her ticket was right next to Kai's ticket, therefore they had the seats that were next to eachother and they had to sit in their labled seats.

As usual Tyson was late getting on the plane from going to the bathroom. Everyone else was sitting in their seats, Roxana had window seat so she had something else to look at besides Kai and her magazine. Rei and Kenny sat together and Max and Tyson sat together. " Come on where is he? Oh man, he better not be late again ", Max said as he was looking out the window. " I swear, Tyson can never be on time for anything could he? ", Kenny said as he shut his laptop. Kai and Roxana were pretty silent during this whole fiasco about Tyson being late. " So whoever is rooming with him, make sure to set his alarm for an earlier time so he can have time to get ready ", Rei said. He was reading a beyblade magazine and horror stories on beyblading. Suddenly, all of them heard a voice that was recognizable from a far away distance. Tyson finally boarded the plane, breathing hard from running all the way across the airport. " Wow, that was too close...again ", Tyson said to himself as he walked onto the plane. He took the seat next to Max and didnt say anything. " Hey buddy, made it with seconds to spare again ", Max said jokingly. Tyson looked annoyed at Max, but managed to giggle. Roxana was almost asleep when she was woken up by Kai.

" Hey Roxana, whats your problem this morning? ", Kai asked coldly. He was looking down at her with one of his glares, but she didnt pay any mind to it. " Im just not looking forward to going back to Russia ", Roxana answered without looking at Kai, she was too busy watching the yellow lines go by as the plane gained speed and took off. " OH MAN, I FORGOT MY TOOTHBRUSH AGAIN ", Tyson yelled. " I feel sorry for whoever is rooming with Tyson ", Roxana said as she went to look at her magazine of cheerleading. " That still doesnt answer my question Roxana, how come you're not looking forward to going to Russia? ", Kai asked again, sounding more annoyed than before. " And I told you, I am just not looking forward to it, I dont want to see my dad! ", Roxana started to raise her voice. Kai didnt want to start up another fight with her, it would have to wait till the motel. This year, they didnt have the big fansy hotels, they had modern day motel rooms. They each had a roomate, but they didnt know who the roommate was until they got to the motel. After 3 hours of tolerating eachother, the plane finally landed and they could get off of it. As they went to grab their bags, Mr. Dickenson approached them.

" Hello kids, how was your flight? ", Mr. Dickenson asked them. They all said it was fine, so the subject got changed. " I suppose you're all wandering who your roomates are right? Im sorry you couldnt choose who you wanted to room with, but this tournament requires a pair of the most powerful bladers in one room to exchange strategies and other stuff ", Mr. Dickenson continued. He also continued talking about the tournament and the rules and such. When they got to the motel, they all got their room keys and went to their rooms. Roxana walked up to her room ( 1708 ) and opened it. She saw nobody, so she figured her roomy wasnt in yet. She set her bags down on the floor and started to get out her shower stuff and beauty supplies when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw someone she did not want to see at her doorway, their fearless leader...Kai.

" I think you got the wrong room, you better try the next one ", Roxana said as she stood to face him. " Really, my room key says 1708, just like yours I suppose ", Kai said with a smirk.

KAI POV

" Good thing Im rooming with her, now I can finally find out everything about her, even if I have to force it and nobody would know ", He said to himself in his head.

END OF KAI POV

ROXANA POV

" DAMNIT, now he is going to try harder to find out more about me, I just hope he doesnt go too far like Bryan did "

END OF ROXANA POV

Roxana was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Kai put his stuff down, close and lock the door. He looked over at the beds and then looked at her. " which one do you want ? ", He asked her calmly. Roxana was a little shocked that he asked her that question so calmly. " I dont care as long as I am in running range from you ", Roxana said as she sat down on the bed by the door. " Alright, whatever ", Kai said as he set his stuff down on the other bed. Roxana then became nervous, she didnt want to room with Kai but if she was caught in another room sleeping with someone other than her roomy, her team would get disqualified. She didnt want to risk that at all, so she now has to suffer.

Later on that evening, they all went out to dinner and met up with the other teams. When the team finally met up with Max, he was curious to know who the new member was. Max was sitting at one table with his team, chatting about the moves and strategies they would work on. Tyson was the first one to yell his name, making everyone at the table look at him. " Hey Maxie! How's it going dude??", Tyson asked as he ran up and gave Max a big hug. " Hey Tyson, not too bad, I see we got the whole team here, but who is she? ", Max asked. Roxana turned to him, walked up to him and looked up at him. " I'm Roxana, whats up? ", Roxana introduced herself. " Not too bad, man, I apologize if this offends you but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met ", Max said while blushing. Roxana blushed at his compliment and this made Kai a little jealous. After a talk with Max for a bit, they all sat down to eat. Of course Tyson, Kenny and Rei raided the buffet while Kai and Roxana actually acted like humans and not cows. While everyone was away, Kai thought it would be good to talk to Roxana.

" So Roxana, you having fun so far? ", Kai asked her. She was still nervous about sharing a room with him, and also kinda scared at how nice he is being. " Look, you better not do anything while I am asleep or I will get this team disqualified ", Roxana said threatningly. Kai looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out a way to tell her that he isnt going to do anything as of yet. Not until he finds out more about her without asking her anything or without trying anything. " Roxana, what makes you think that I would even try anything to do you? I am not like some kind of convicted rapist, I wont take advantage of you at all ", Kai reassured her. She wasnt that stupid to actually believe him, so he knew she wasnt convinced by the way she was looking at him. " yeah sure you're not going to try anything", Roxana said as the boys returned. Later on that night as they were leaving the buffet, going back to their hotel rooms, Roxana caught a glimpse of Bryan and Boris talking. She had a wave of fear come over her as she knew what they must be talking about. Kai of course noticed this because he was walking behind her, he also looked over at Bryan and Boris, who were smiling as they left the buffet.

KAI POV

" Why is she so scared of them? I have to find out tonight or it will bug me until I do find it all out "

END OF KAI POV

In room 1708, Roxana was just getting out of the shower, expecting Kai to be ready to go in. She exited the bathroom with a black muscle shirt on, and a pair of short cheerleading shorts...showing off her thighs**. **At the sight of her thighs, Kai was a little attracted to her. He knew there was a reason why he was so jealous when Max said she was beautiful to her face. As he was looking at her when he walked into the bathroom, he noticed another scar on her upper thigh, a long cut like one. He never noticed before, she mostly wore jeans or capris. This made his plan more and more organized than before. He got into the shower as Roxana turned on the TV and started watching " Jeff Dunhamm & Achnmed the Dead Terrorist ". About 15 minutes later, Kai walked out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of pants, shirtless. Roxana noticed this and was shocked at how well toned he was, more like freaking hot. She looked at him for a couple seconds, then shook her head to get back to reality. " Cant you conceal yourself a little better? ", She asked him, being a bitch like always. " Yeah, give me a chance to put on a clean shirt. Unlike you, I have nothing to hide ", Kai said as he put a black muscle shirt on. " What the hell is that supposed to mean? ", Roxana asked him once again. She was getting really irriated with Kai and his constant attempts on trying to find out more about the scars. " I mean, Im not a girl, so I dont have anything to hide...in your case, you have more than just body part to hide ", Kai said as he slowly approached her. His size compared to her began to scare her as he neared her more and more. " Kai what do you think you're doing? ", Roxana asked as she backed up, not knowing the bed was right behind her. Kai smirked and got closer to her. He looked at the door and made sure if was locked on the knob and on the frame. This made his plan go as planned. He finally got close enough to where she backed up onto the bed, and fell back on it. She immediatly freaked and started backing away from him. " Kai stop it, whatever you're planning stop it now ", Roxana warned. "Oh, Im just getting started Roxana, Im not going to hurt you, I just wanna see the scars ", Kai said as he started to climb onto the bed infront of her. " No, you cant! ", Roxana then punched him in the face, kinda knocking him backwards. This infuriated him and he thought enough was enough. He chased her around the room, jumping off the beds, blocking her way of getting out and finally catching her.

Once he caught her, he threw her down on the bed, wrested her down until she was on her back and he was straddling her waist. She tried to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head. She finally was too shocked to move as Kai looked down at her, both of them breathing heavy from all the running. " Now, Roxana please let me look at those scars, its important ", Kai asked her one more time. " Get.The.Hell.Off.Me ", Roxana said as she struggles with all her might. It was no use, he was way too strong for her. Kai tightned his grip on her wrists and got closer to her face. " Either let me look with your approval, making it easier on both of us or I'll have to do it by force. Either way, Im looking at those scars and I am looking at them now, what do you say? ", Kai warned her. She was getting really scared by his voice and what he might do. Her muscles tensed up as she did one last final struggle against his vice grip to get away. " Well then, I guess I have no choice but to look at them by force ", Kai said as he started to move her toward to head of the bed, where the barred backboard was. He pinned both of her wrists down by the bars with one hand and got a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer. She immediatly started to scream, but Kai wouldnt allow that. He put one hand over her mouth, then thought of the bright idea of gagging her. He took out some ductape as well as the handcuffs. He wounded the handcuffs around the bars above her head, then pulled her wrists into them. After he completely had her down, he put a bit of ductape on her mouth to keep her quiet.

Kai now only put some of his weight on her as he scooted back to look at the scars on her belly. Roxana stopped struggling, but was still breathing hard and heavy from fear and weakness. " Ok Roxana, Im going to lift up your shirt to look at the ones on your belly ok? Im not going to hurt you, you have nothing to be afraid of, I promise ", Kai said. She only looked at him and then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. He then put his hands on her hips and started lifting the shirt slowly to her chest. She squirmed a little bit from his touch on her belly, but not much. Kai traced the 3 scars that were on her belly, noticing the bellybutton ring that was a diamond emerald. He also noticed one other that was a bit more up. He started to lift the shirt up more until her silk green and black bra was revealed, along with the scar that traveled down the middle of her chest. Kai was in utter shock at how many scars she had in one area. He looked at Roxana and noticed she was crying. He couldnt help but feel bad for her. So he decided to be gentle, and lean over her so he could take the ductape off. " Hey, I told you, you have nothing to be afraid of ", Kai said. " You promise not to scream if I remove the ductape? ", Kai asked her. She nodded and he slowly started to take the tape off her mouth. She didnt scream, she just started to breath a little less heavy and more relaxing. " Look Kai, you win ok? if you would like to look at the ones on my back, you may but unhandcuff me first ", Roxana said to him. She didnt like being tied down, but Kai didnt hurt her, so she doesnt have anything to be afraid of with him. He nodded and unhandcuffed her. He then sat down beside her as she sat up and rubbed her wrists from the struggle earlier. Kai then suddenly pulled her into a friendly hug. She was a bit shocked by this, but she hugged him back.

" Whatever happened to you Roxana, I promise as long as you're around me, you have nothing to be afraid of ", Kai said as he rubbed her back. She only nodded as tears fell down her face. Kai let go of her, wiped away her tears with his gloved hands and then turned her around to look at the scars on her back. He lifted up the back of her shirt as she just sat there, letting him feel them and look at them. She had about 6 scars on her back, mostly whip marks and knife marks. As Kai was looking at her back, his thoughts were broken when he heard her voice. " Kai, how come you're so interested in finding out about my scars? ", Roxana asked him. He stood up and looked down at her. " because I wanted to see if they were the same as mine ", Kai answered her. " What do you mean Kai? ", she asked him once again. He turned his back to her and took off his shirt to reveal that he also had scars on his back, very similar to hers. She gasps a little and put a hand on one of the scars, making him have goosebumps from her touch on his bare skin. " Whip and Knife marks right? ", Kai asked her without looking at her. She put her head down and started to cry harder. " yes Kai, yes they are ", she answered.

_**I BET YOU GUYS DIDNT THINK KAI WOULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT DID YOU?? OH WELL, I"LL BE WRITING MORE BUT WHILE YOU"RE WAITING LEAVE REVIEWS!!:):):)**_


End file.
